sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Ray'ak
"I am a sith lord, capable of many things jedi... unfortunately for you mercy is not one of them..." -Ray'ak to her rival Kilaris. Darth Ray'ak, (born Rahy'ahkt) is a Sith Witch currently serving as the Minister of Sith Philosophy and Education on the High Council of the Sith Imperium. Ray'aks practicing of Witchery gives her a reputation of being a destructive force. Ray'ak is remarked as strict, scary, and a master of the dark arts. She runs the Sith Imperium Secondary Academy on Mos Ares with an iron fist and has dedicated her life to not only her coven, the Septus Mirtis, but the goals and ideals of Emperor Salvatus and the Dark Divines of the One Sith philosophy. Early Life Ray'ak was born to a coven of witches known as the Septus Mirtis or the Seven Deaths. From the minute she was born, the Dark Shamans of the coven felt the power in her. The reigning Supreme Witch of that time, Utankh, felt it too, but she was enraged. The idea of a child taking what she had outraged her. The Supreme sent the infant to a remote place, where she was to be kept all her life. The shamans thought of this as an act of treason, it being someone of high power was to be honored. The shamans fled with the infant, trained her in every way so that she may bring the blind Supreme to her knees. When Ray'ak reached 17 years of age, she did exactly that. With the Supreme defeated, she murdered her, thus taking the supremacy for herself. The body of the former supreme was left in the sand of Korriban, forgotten and in no way honored or treasured. A Vision of Power During a seeing ritual, Ray'ak saw herself rising a Sith. This troubled her... Yet it also intrigued her. Although the coven was her sole purpose, she saw herself in a place of high power in a powerful empire. She brought this to the Dark Shamans, her mentors in the darkarts, only to be denied. The covens rule was never leave a sister behind... Or die alone. This in mind, Ray'ak found a way to go about a solution. She gathered all of the witches, and bound their souls to her. After this, she murdered them all, promising to rebuild the coven into something greater. Her mentors live on in her mind, guiding the Supreme with all they possibly can. With that, they fled to the Sith Academy on Korriban, where she was to begin her trials to become a Sith. The Academy The witch was unwelcomed by acolytes and even overseers. The presense of a witch- let alone the leader of a coven worried them. The acolytes saw this as unfair, and the overseers showed favortism to her rivals. Ray'ak was not skilled in fighting with a blade, in fact she had little to no experience in any martial skills. Her powers however were in full bloom. The acolytes figured the only way to truly stop her was to either kill her, or create a plan to bring her down. Numerous attempts at her life were made, all however failed. Then, when all the acolytes but one were dead, Ray'ak was obviously the true victor. The last acolyte however felt he was truly superior, and reported the deaths of acolytes to an unknown overseer. Ray'ak, with no hesitation bent the mind of the overseer, making him kill the acolyte and slash at the dead body. Ray'ak fled and reported this to another overseer and the temple guards, and was known as the hero of that story. Apprentice-hood After completing the trials of the sith, Ray'ak felt the empire was not the true place of power she felt. She joined the Imperium under the rule of Lord Emperor Arestenax and served as a ritualist in the Ministry of Mysteries and Ancient knowledge, led by Erasis Citadel. Erasis also served as her master, making him and Ray'ak unstoppable- almost as if meant to be together by a mystery of fate. Ray'ak revealed to Erasis dark secrets he would of never known, all taught to her by the Dark Shamans. This is how they bonded and created an everlasting relationship. Rituals like the Spear of the Midnight Black and the summoning of Smoke Demons were all revealed to the Imperium by Ray'ak, and she has many more to reveal. Ray'ak achieved the rank of Sith Lord and proceeded to perform her Darth Trials which she ultimately passed and achieved the rank of Darth. The Headmistress "I knew what they were thinking, a unexpected face in the '' council surprised them all, yet I knew that this ''was where I truly belonged... on a seat of power." -Ray'aks thoughts when her name was called by Lord Emperor Arestenax. Ray'ak, shortly after, was appointed the Minister of Sith Philosophy of Education by Lord Emperor Arestenax. Her duties persist as she serves as the Headmistress of the Sith Imperium Secondary Academy on Mos Ares. Along with that title she was appointed as the High Preistess of the One Sith Philosophy. She takes pride in both her ranks, as seen in the Re-rise of Vindictiva. When alerted of upcoming attacks on Mos Ares, her first instinct was to guard the Sarcophagus of the Lord Emperor Arestenax, Her Academy, and the Temple. Powers and Abilities Ray'ak alone is powerful, but with the aids of the Dark Shamans who guide her thoughts she is ever more so. Her adept abilites in the force make up for her lack of offensive light saber abilties. Powers include: * Pyrokenisis * Telekenisis * Witchery * Midi-Chlorian Manipulation * Psychometry * Dark Transfer * Force Shield * Spear of the Midnight Black * Plant Surge * Other Rituals and Magics Category:Inactive Personnel